ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Highway Worker/DOT Team
Highway workers or DOT crews can control traffic signals, variable message signs and can operate movable bridges throughout the game. They are also responsible for towing vehicles that are illegally parked. Since impound lots are not common (they were barely considered by developers; currently the only one can be found in Sunshine City), tow truck drivers have been known to dump vehicles into the ocean or move them aside. Furthermore, tow trucks can be used to tow broken down light vehicles. The gamepass costs 40 R$ (Robux), a drastic change from 500 R$ (Robux) prior to the opening of revamped games. The player must have less than 100 bounty to enter the job. Vehicles DOT workers have access to these vehicles, as well as citizen vehicles: * DOT pickup truck (has an arrow board to help direct traffic) (Vehicle Removed) * Tow Truck (Cannot pick up large vehicles) * F-150 pickup truck (has an arrow board to help direct traffic) * Steamroller (Vehicle Removed) All vehicles have a $300 revenue per mile. However, DOT workers used to have access to a road roller, which was the slowest vehicle (its top speed was 20 mph or 32 km/h; the lawn mower is slower than it). The road roller was retired when the new chassis used in current versions of UDU was released, making it unable to turn. The road roller was available in 2015 and removed in May 2016. DOT workers also had access to the city bus for free on UD II and III Classic, even though it is now a transit vehicle. On January 4th 2018, due to vehicles flying off of the tow truck, the Tow Trucks towing ability was temporarily disabled. It has been fixed since 20th March 2018 DOT Player Tools * Cones, to direct traffic * Flagger, which can help guide busy traffic. (stop and slow sign) * Tow vehicle hook (allows worker to teleport a parked car, pickup, lawn mower or SUV onto the back of the tow truck used), removed from toolkit when deselected. Cannot tow large vehicles such as city buses, trucks, RVs and limos. * Laptop that can be used for viewing traffic cameras Impound Lots Impound Lots are places where DOT workers put towed vehicles. Impound lots can come from a small garage to a huge parking area. DOT workers usually place towed vehicles in their garage or Spawn, when there are no impound lots provided. Currently Hydrolock's Sunshine City is the only game with an impound lot. Additional Features Workers can also access and change traffic signals and variable message signs by clicking the control box, if one is provided. This makes the GUI appear and gives options to the user. They can also stop traffic on movable bridges by clicking "raise bridge" (which is clearly marked). DOT crews can adjust lane control signals on some fixed-span bridges as well. They can also fix broken fire hydrants by simply clicking on them. Important: Towing Rules According to the UDU Forums: # Do not tow legally parked vehicles. # You may not tow vehicles that are involved in a traffic stop, including emergency vehicles blocking a lane if needed. # Do not tow a vehicle if the owner says that the vehicle does not require towing. # You should only tow citizen vehicles that are illegally parked. If in doubt, ask the owner of the vehicle before you tow it. WARNING: Failure to observe these rules may result in moderation action imposed on you in-game, up to and including getting banned from games. Did You Know? * DOT vehicle paint jobs will change based on the state/province the vehicle is spawned in (such as in Noyan, where the paint scheme is for Transports Québec). * Tow trucks can only carry 1 vehicle at a time. The towed vehicle can be driven off the flatbed once it is released by the DOT worker. If a player is sitting in the towed vehicle when it is picked up, the player will be teleported out of the vehicle. * Vehicles being towed can despawn if the player owning it leaves the game. * The tow truck has a car horn, despite sharing the same chassis as the dump truck. * The tow truck cab can be repainted. * Originally in classic UDU games, cones could be collided with, this however ruined roleplay for D.O.T as players would collide with them for trolling purposes, eventually. TTP disabled them, they've had no collision ever since. References * https://uduniverse.com/forums/announcements.php?aid=8 Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Gamepasses in the UDU Category:Highway Worker/DOT Vehicles